


Deny me not

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - VGY on LJ [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Reno likes to watch, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the elevators in the ShinRa building had cameras? Rufus certainly didn't...or perhaps he had just forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny me not

**Author's Note:**

> For Faylin
> 
> Originally posted 01/11/2006

Deny me not

Overhead lights flickered on as the elevator hummed to life, its doors sliding silently open to admit two men, one moving immediately to the far side and glaring out at the city of Midgar below. The other said nothing as he swiped his keycard and selected the floor they would ascend to, turning to face the door, hands clasped behind him.

Above them the light still flickered.

“I’m so glad that’s over,” Rufus said after the doors slid shut, slumping lazily against the glass as the elevator began to move upwards. “Another moment with Scarlet and I would have shot her.”

“Do it while she’s sleeping, Sir,” Tseng instructed his boss, watching Rufus’ reflection in the polished metal, frowning as the light annoyed his eyes. “Pillow over her face and a silencer on the barrel. Quieter and less messy that way.”

“As if I’d ever go any where near her like that,” Rufus muttered, the thought of Scarlet naked leaving a bad taste in his mouth. “Besides, I’d rather be sleeping with you,” he told Tseng, pushing off from the glass to lean against the Turks’ back.

“Not tonight. Your helicopter will be here shortly.”

“We have time enough,” Rufus countered, arms sliding under the dark suit and along crisp cotton warmed by Tseng‘s body heat.

“Here?” Tseng asked, looking over his shoulder. “You know what happened last time.”

“Yes, all the pilots learned not to do elevator surveillance when a Turks card is swiped,” Rufus smirked, hands moving down to pull at Tseng’s belt and then the zipper. “Reno might be a bit of an exhibitionist but Rude isn’t. I heard quite a few lockers needed replacing after that incident.”

“I’m not putting my fist through a tearoom locker just for you,” Tseng said, voice unaffected by the well manicured hand cradling him, stroking him to full hardness. “Besides, this is a fully open elevator.”

“We’re too high up for anyone to see…not that I’d care if they saw,” Rufus murmured against Tseng’s ear, giving him a squeeze before releasing him. “And they wouldn’t dare say anything, not if they value their lives.”

“This is not the reason we left the meeting with the others early,” Tseng said, eyes following Rufus as the younger man stepped to his side and hit the ‘emergency stop’ button.

The elevator jerked only a little as it halted, neither man losing their balance. Rufus reached into his pocket, smirking as he withdrew a small tube.

“But it is the reason we arrived late,” he purred as he stepped towards Tseng. “You’re the only one who needs this.”

“You mean…”

“Yes,” Rufus whispered breathily, eyes half closing as he pressed up against his Turks leader. “I wanted you to do me there in the bathroom and if it hadn’t been for father paging me I would have dragged you into a stall and sat on your lap and squirmed until you fucked me hard and fast.”

“I have better control than that, Sir.”

“Do you?” Rufus asked, trailing a hand over the smooth skin of Tseng’s cheek as he pressed against him hard enough to cause Tseng to grab him as he stepped backwards. “Does knowing that these fingers were inside me, slick and firm, rubbing all those places that make me shiver and moan…does that not make you want to put your own there? To make me squirm at your touch?”

“You don’t need me to do that if you’re already stretched,” Tseng said with a small smile, hands moving from Rufus’ waist to knead the firm buttocks hidden under the white trench he wore.

“Mmmm Tseng,” Rufus murmured, offering his lips for a kiss.

Tseng pressed his mouth to Rufus’, tongue sliding inside in mimicry of what was to shortly follow, eyes half closing to block out that annoying light. Something in the back of his mind bothered him but he couldn’t think of what it was. Turning, he maneuvered them across the elevator until he had Rufus pressed up against the glass, two sets of hands working to remove clothing.

Rufus was quicker at getting to the skin he wanted to touch, his head start an advantage as he opened the lube while Tseng sucked on his ear and unbuttoned his shirt, almost dropping the tube when a warm tongue licked its way down his neck. He didn’t hand the lube to Tseng, opting instead to squeeze his own hand between their bodies and stroke the hot flesh to slickness. Tseng bit him as he stroked, the sharp little cry echoing within the confines of the elevator. Kicking off a shoe and one side of his white pants, Rufus hooked a leg over Tseng’s bare hip, dropping the lube and holding on as his Turk immediately lifted him up against the glass and slid into him, hot and deep in one smooth move.

The glass was cool against Rufus’ bare skin but he didn’t care. Head thrown back and mouth open, he panted and moaned just like he said he would, Tseng’s movements touching every nerve within him. He could feel the warmth of Tseng’s chest against his, the heat of long fingered hands gripping his buttocks, holding him exactly where he wanted to be. Rufus could feel it building, the first warning tingles making him squirm as he pushed back harder, wanting the release, tightening his muscles around the cock inside him and making Tseng groan and thrust harder, pulling him closer so that he might go deeper still. Rufus’ cry was loud as he curled himself about Tseng as best he could, holding on tight as he rode out his release. He gasped at the hot liquid filling him, pulling a few more shudders from his spent body.

It was almost torture to unwrap himself from about Tseng but Rufus managed, sliding down to his knees and licking up the evidence of his pleasure from the tanned belly of his lover. He also cleaned the flaccid length, gently tucking it back into Tseng’s clothing with a light kiss.

Tseng offered a clean handkerchief so that Rufus might finish cleaning himself up before turning his attention to righting his own clothing. Looking up at the light he pulled out his phone and dialed in a number.

“This is Tseng. Why is the number two elevator light not repaired yet?” he asked, pausing to listen. “Who supervised the work crew?…Reno did? Where is he right now? I see. Very well, thank you.”

“What’s the matter, Tseng?” Rufus asked, moving to start up the elevator again.

Tseng held up his hand as he hit the second speed dial number on his phone.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Start running, Reno.”

“Aww c’mon. Rude’s been off with Elena on a mission, I gotta entertain myself somehow.”

“We are not your private show,” Tseng told his subordinate. “I expect the tape on my desk when I get to the office.”

“But there isn’t a tape, Sir. I paused the recording the moment you and Rufus got into the elevator.”

“How did you know?” he asked suspiciously.

“Hmm? Just lucky I guess.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it. Stay where you are and don’t touch anything,” Tseng ordered. “I’ll be coming to see you once Rufus is safely on his way.”

“Sure thing, boss. I got nothin’ to hide.”

Tseng glared at the phone for a long moment and sighed. He would deal with Reno later. For now he had to get Rufus into a helicopter without letting on that there could well be video evidence of their relationship.

Meanwhile up in the security room, Reno smiled and watched the small screen of his phone which was on a wireless linkup with the minute camera he’d placed in the elevator light fixture. Material like that was hard to come by and would no doubt be handy at a later date.


End file.
